All for Duty
by narutodippy
Summary: An attack is unleashed on Konoka. The ninja are falling all around. Kakashi is left to one thing he promished himself he'd never do again. The final chapter of Kakashi has come.


All For Duty 

Author: Totaljammer

Blood, there was far too much blood. I must stop the flow, yet If I pause for but a moment in my mission it will all be for nothing and worse than my impending death. Faster, faster why can't I go faster? Curse my wretched body and its refusal to obey my commands! I force my body to give more, I can feel bone creak with stress, muscles begin to tear and ligament stretch at the exertion and still I demand more from my body. My task is far more important than my meager body.

Running at blinding speeds through the once beautiful hidden village of Leaf, jumping over rubble, dodging stray kunai, darts and shirkins. A battle the likes this village has not seen since the dreaded day many years ago the Kuuybi wandered in decimating more than half the village, but I cannot spare the battle a single moment of thought, my task is too urgent. Building lie in ruin and burn all around me, fellow nins, com rads and students fight for their lievs and more urgently to protect their home. Many fall and are dying. I sprint past the body of a former student, her dress torn and stained red with so much blood it doesn't seem as if she had that much in her small body. Blood matts her pink hair, blood trails from her mouth, nose and ears. Lifeless eyes stare out, I don't even flinch at the sight, I may care later if I can manage to complete my mission and survive, but my survival prospects are non-existent. I sidestep her body and continue on.

I near the hokage tower, the best surviving of the buildings in the Leaf, I can see ANBU surrounding and fighting inunision with the hokage. The fifth is amazing, her strength unrivaled. Opponent after opponent flies back to fall still and never breath again from her awesome blows. She too is matted in blood, but shows no wounds due to her famous healing jutsu, yet it is plainly visable she is tiring and won't last much longer. Her ANBU fight valiantly, ferociously to keep enemy nins from her, but we are outnumbered greatly and lost many in the surprise attack. Oh her special ANBU force kills great numbers before falling themselves to an enemy blade or jutsu.

I catch my great leaders eyes as I run past, upon spotting me she roars mightily and fights with power I have not thought possible destroying 10 men with one powerful sweeping kick. Go, hurry her eyes tell me. I didn't need to be told but that assurance helps me unlock more energy and power from my own body to run on to my paramount mission. Blood pours more freely now with the extreme exertion, I won't last long now...but I will last long enough to do what must be done!

I near my objective as my strength begins to fail me, I push on forth to the building that holds my mission. I reach the door and burst through splintering it into the wall opposite it and my skin. I rush to the most secret room doing the correct hand gestures to break the seal trap. I open the door with all reverence, this door has not been opened since The Incident. The door slowly swings open revealing a dark room filled with dark blue drapes and blood red drapes. I push them aside to reveal a bed with a limp form guarded and kept alive by such seals the likes of only the most powerful ninjas uever/u have seen. I pull out the scroll from my pack and use it to disable the defensive seals while leaving the seals that keep the form alive.

So long has it been since I've seen this one...oh so many things left unsaid, so many emotions come to me, but I push them down. I have to do this, there is no other way...may I be forgiven. I quickly use a very specail jutsu, forbidden to all. This jutsu has but one purpose, it cost is so great and meant only to be used when there is no other option. I am careful to use the jutsu in conjunction with the scroll's power to unlock the seal final seals on the forms body. The form begins to shift, immediately I stab my hand down into his now sealess stomache dragging forth a scream from the child and a burst of awesome energy burning my flesh. I keep my hand inside forming more forbidden jutsus I had copied for this purpose, my skin begins to char and the teen screams louder, oh it wrenches my soul to bring this kind of pain to him but its our last resort.

I complete the complex jutsu and fall back completely out of chakra and dying, but I smile my task is complete and our enemies will know pain the likes no one can fathom. The boy stands up completely shrouded in flame still screaming as his flesh is consumed and he takes the form of the one he has held prisoner for his entire life. The boys body explodes out, a seven tailed fox demon is standing in his place. The fox looks over to me with a look of murderous hate. "You were there at that time, I remember. I will have vengeance upon you!" He growls at me widening the circle of flames emanating from his body.

"You will have your vengeance, but you will obey the command seals I have placed upon you!" I yell back at him. "You will destroy The Leaf's enemies, kill all their nins within the village and go destroy their hidden village. You have been granted your freedom once more and will never be caged again but sworn you shall NEVER bring harm to another leaf ninja or this village!" I scream at him with blood dribbling down my lips, as I offer myself up as a sacrifice and binding to the pact.

"So be it mortal, I will rip you apart and all the other non-leaf ninja's in my path! Never again will I allow humans to trick me!" HE bellows in my face. Two tails wrap around my arms and hold me as he tears into me with claws burning my flesh and ripping screams from me. His great maw comes in for the kill, yet I smile for my mission is done and the Leaf will be saved. The smile is torn apart as is my life, but still I am happy...

A shinobi's life is for the village. Nothing but a tool, live only to protect the village. I died a good tool, as did many other nins that day, we died happy and full filled.

DESIGN **COPYRIGHT** 2006 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED - POWERED BY LDU


End file.
